gunslingergirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa de Sica
Elsa de Sica (エルザ・デ・シーカ, Eruza de Shīka) was a child cyborg assasin in the Social Welfare Agency. Her handler was Lauro de Sica. Background Nothing is known about Elsa's life before entering the Agency, or how she came to be there. In the anime, Elsa was said to be the newest addition to the Agency. Elsa de Sica’s world revolved around her handler, Lauro, even though he showed general disinterest towards her. Triela claimed that Elsa was in love with Lauro and generally ignored the other cyborgs. In both the manga and the anime, Henrietta believes that Elsa, knowing Lauro would never return her feelings of love and affection, took him to the park where Lauro named her and murdered him, taking her own life thereafter. Elsa's preferred weapons were the SIG 550, SIG 551, and SIG P229, and is also shown to use as a secondary sniping weapon a PGM Hecate II. The murder-suicide caused panic in section 2 as the scientists and Handler's realize that the Cyborg's can turn against them if they get pushed to far regardless of their conditioning, whether it be from abuse or, in Elsa's case, emotional neglect. Section 2 made sure to destroy all evidence showing how Elsa and Lauro really died, to ensure that their program wouldn't be shut down. In the manga, Elsa never appeared alive and was only introduced after her death. The anime, however, devoted an entire episode to her relationship with her handler as a prelude to her killing him and then herself. Appearance Elsa had fair skin and long blond hair which she kept in two braids. She had (Light green in anime) dark hazel eyes. She often wore a green beret when out on jobs. Personality ''.]]Elsa was very cold and distant from the other girls at the Agency. Her world revolved around her handler, Lauro, even though he showed general disinterest towards her. Triela claimed that Elsa was in love with Lauro and generally ignored the other cyborgs. In both the manga and the anime, Henrietta believes that Elsa, knowing Lauro would never return her feelings of love and affection, took him to the park where he'd named her and killed him, taking her own life thereafter. Elsa's preferred weapons were the SIG 550, SIG 551, and SIG P229, and is also shown to use as a secondary sniping weapon, a PGM Mini Hecate. Trivia *In the manga, Elsa never appeared alive (exceptions being a very brief flashback), and was only introduced after her death. The anime, however, devoted an entire episode to her relationship with her handler as a prelude to her killing him and then herself. *She is the first Cyborg in the Social Welfare System to kill her Handler from the lack of love and appreciation she received from Lauro. This case made many Handler's in Section 2 worry as they realized their Cyborg's can turn against them as a consequence for their treatment towards them, no matter how much conditioning they had to be loyal to them. Some started to change how they treat their Cyborg's, such as Jean becoming less harsh on Rico. *Elsa's case almost got Section 2 shut down for public safety and could have led to the annihilation of the Cyborgs. Category:Cyborg Category:Characters Category:Sicas Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Social Welfare Agency